


Kissing In The Rain

by MarvelsDC22



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Happy Ending, Hint of Angst, In a way, Quarantine, Roommates to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelsDC22/pseuds/MarvelsDC22
Summary: Due to Covid, your town is being forced to quarantine and go into lockdown, Wanda invites you to move in with her to help get rid of the loneliness, a lot can happen during a lockdown…
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Kudos: 68





	Kissing In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my Tumblr MarvelsDC22 :)

When the quarantine first started, you weren’t sure how it would go until Wanda suggested you move in with her to not make it seem so lonely, the two of you had been best friends since college, so you decided to go with it, moving out of your small apartment(the lease was luckily ending in a week) and moving your things into hers, including your cat, Munchkin, who got her name due to her size, she had issues while growing up and her growth got stunted in her legs when she turned six months, so she was much shorter than the rest of the cats of her breed, Persian, but you lovely the small fluffball anyways, no matter how many times she runs around like a crackhead at three in the morning, effectively waking you up.

Once you guys got everything into Wanda’s apartment, you organized the spare bedroom enough to where you would be able to work and sleep in it since it was already getting late “Y/N! I ordered pizza!” Wanda called from the kitchen “Okay, be out in a moment!” You called, looking over your room once more and seeing Munchkin already claiming a spot on your bed “Yes queen, just take the whole bed why don’t you” you said, receiving a look as her bright blues met yours, you rolling your eyes with a laugh before you headed out of the room and into the kitchen “I got one pepperoni and one cheese” Wanda said when you appeared in the kitchen “You are the woman” you said, smiling at her before you sat down at one of the chairs at the island in the kitchen “I know I am” she said, smiling at you before her phone pinged “Vision’s coming by this weekend” she said, looking at you and you nodded “Okay, just please hang a sock this time” you said, watching as red appeared on her face since you had accidentally walked in on them once before “I will” she promised, earning a laugh from you.

As the weeks went on, you found yourself spending more and more time with Wanda, more than you guys did before Covid hit, the two of you used to just work in your rooms until one day you started working in the living room to give yourself a change of scenery and after a few days, she migrated there too, a few nights ago you guys had been watching movies, when the next thing you knew, her head was resting on your shoulder which wasn’t an unusual thing, no the unusual thing was that your heart seemed to pound at the simple action, were you crushing on her? No, you couldn’t be, she’s with Vision… Then why are you feeling this way?

A few days after that, you had tried to shove the feelings away, but then Vision had stopped by to drop some things off and you couldn’t help the jealousy that came out when he kissed her, you didn’t say or do anything but you felt that ugly pit of jealousy build up, after that you started working in your room again, much to Munchkin’s annoyance since you made too much noise for her naptime when you worked in your room “Sorry” you muttered when Munchkin hopped off your bed and meowed her annoyance as she left your room to find a quieter spot in the apartment, you spending time on this spreadsheet you were put in charge of until you heard felt your phone vibrate by your arm on the desk.

 _Want to go for a walk? I need a break_ -Wanda

 _I have to finish this… Sorry_ -You

You felt bad for ditching her for like the fifth time that week alone, but you had to distance yourself, how you were feeling about her was not okay, she was with Vision, he was going to propose soon, he had asked for your help with it and you couldn’t ruin that for her, you couldn’t, turning your phone off, you stowed it away in the desk and went back to focusing on work once more, no matter how much it felt like your brain was about to explode.

About two weeks later, Wanda got fed up with your avoidance of her and stormed into your room, you jumping when the door slammed open and yanking your headphones out “What the hell-“ you asked, only to be cut off by her glare “Why are you ignoring me? What did I do?” She asked, looking like she was on the verge of tears, from anger or sadness, you couldn’t tell “You didn’t do anything” you said, softening your voice since you didn’t want this to escalate more than it already had “Then why are you ignoring me, Y/N?! Obviously it’s something!” She shouted, probably not even knowing she was yelling with how heated she was.

You let her continue to yell until you finally had enough, standing up, you stormed over to her and pushed her back against the wall behind her, the last thing you saw was her eyes widen before you kissed her, hard “Because I’m in love with you, dammit” you said when you pulled back, having noticed she didn’t return it before you pulled back fully, grabbing your jacket and your mask, pulling them both on before you left the apartment, knowing that she would be angry with you for what you had just done, but you weren’t thinking in that moment, your body acted on instinct and before you could stop yourself, you were already kissing her.

Once you were outside, you noticed that it was raining, sighing, you just continued walking, having no sense of where you were going until you ended up at the small park down the street, going and sitting down on a bench and thinking about what you had just done “I’ve ruined everything” you said softly, biting your lip as you felt tears and rain drop down your face, not hearing the footsteps that were rushing towards you until the next thing you knew, someone was crouched down in front of you and your face was being held by their hands “Y/N…” You heard them say, causing you to finally meet their eyes, those green eyes locked onto yours “Wanda, I-“ you said, a sob making its appearance and cutting you off as you looked at her, those green eyes softening as she looked at you.

“Don’t…” She said softly, resting her forehead on yours and seeming to try and find her words “Me and Vision broke up two weeks ago” she finally admitted, pulling back so she could look at you “Because I love someone else… I love you, Y/N” she admitted softly, looking at you and taking a deep breath “Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked, looking at her and reaching up to rest a hand on top of hers “You were ignoring me, how could I?” She asked, anger flaring slightly from her as her nose scrunched up slightly “I’m sorry” you said, knowing what you had done wasn’t right and she nodded “I know you are… Now, can we go back to the apartment? Talk about this like adults?” She asked, standing up straight and offering her hand to you, helping you up when you took it “Of course… Wanda?” You asked, stopping her as you guys headed towards her car “Yeah?” She asked, looking at you and you couldn’t help yourself as you leaned forward and captured her lips with yours, you guys had a lot to talk about, but you wanted to fulfill one of your fantasies, kissing in the rain.


End file.
